


the creeping slime

by d__T



Series: ot4 shenanigans [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 99th ravager clan, Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, D/s, F/M, Restraints, Sex Toys, behind the scenes negotiation, dom Aleta, slime mold cum, stakar is Disgusting and Aleta loves him, sub stakar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Aleta wants her husband to understand exactly how gross and weird it feels when his cum moves around inside her.





	1. Chapter 1

Aleta’s watching Stakar’s cum crawl across her hand. It can’t quite decide if it’s gonna try to follow the heat from the arteries of her arm or if it’s gonna fall onto her leg, so it’s stretching itself into two globs. It’s gonna do neither because this is disgusting and she’s washed it off her hand so she can be free of it and its weird gelatinous orange-rust texture.

She looks down at Stakar, still cuffed up and being used as a footrest.

“You’re disgusting,” She says, digging a heel gently into his ribs. “I married a disgusting man.”

If Stakar wasn’t still blissed out, he’d probably protest and try to protect the honor of his cum or something equally ridiculous. Instead he just wriggles under her feet a little and smiles at her. It’s all really nice, even her gross husband.

And then she’s struck by a brilliant idea. Pushing with her foot, she rocks him side to side a little to get his attention back on her. “Stakar, baby, can I get another orgasm out of you today?”

He makes an experimental mouth sound. Aleta waits it out until he’s parsed the question and figured out how to use his mouth for something other than breathing again.

“No, Miss Aleta.”

“You sure?”

Stakar spends another moment placidly status checking himself. “Yes, Miss Aleta.”

“Thas’ a pity.”

Stakar grunts, holding up his end of the conversation.

“Next time you come, I’m gonna shove it up your ass so you can feel it wiggle around.” She grins and wiggles two fingers at him. “Yer gonna learn how gross it is.”

He nods, and then shakes his head, laughing in protest. “S’not that gross, Miss Aleta.”

She laughs with him. “Still gonna do it, baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slime deployed

Aleta wanted him alert and observant and slightly off kilter so he can have the full experience of what it feels like to her, so she’d wrung the orgasm out of him with the loving efficiency of a fleshlight and a finger up his ass. And she got that exactly what she wanted, Stakar’s cum trapped in the end of the fleshlight where it can’t do no harm. But it won’t pour like any reasonable liquid and she ends up scraping it off the textured silicon with a finger and into the wide tip syringe she’s got prepared special for this.

The syringe is cold, and the cum is trying to escape the syringe to warmer environs now. Aleta’s look of horror would be priceless if Stakar could see it.

Stakar himself is face down on the bed, wrists and ankles cuffed together. He could look, if he tried, but Aleta told him what exactly she’s gonna do to him. So he’s waiting and burying himself in pink-faced suspense.

“You ready for this, baby?” She draws a blunt-nailed fingertip down his side. He squirms.

“Yes, Miss Aleta.”

“Aw,” she mutters, and sinks the syringe into his ass. 

The first feelings he registers are  _ cool _ and  _ slightly larger than her fingers _ . And then she empties it on one firm push and pulls it out, leaving him with a wobbly cool feeling inside.

Which is rapidly warming and starting to move again.

Aleta giggles at his whispered  _ what the fuck _ .

“Tell me whatchya feeling, baby.”

She knows exactly how much he loves telling her what it feels like. Stakar blushes and shakes his head. “I want you to feel it and tell me what you feel.”

It’s always awkward getting started, picking the thing he wants to feel most. Usually he can tell her how good it feels, how it feels with his brain wrapped around her fingers and the words amplifying the sensation they describe.

But this is an alien movement, motion without intent to please or pain, only to find something to fertilize. And he’s got nothing for it in that regard. Very eloquently, he says, “Uh.”

Aleta rolls her eyes. “Yeah?  _ Uh _ ?”

Stakar babbles. “It was cold and I could feel where it was in me and now it’s warm and moving but I don’t.”

He groans. She pets his hair. “Thas good. Keep going.”

“It’s moving but not going anywhere?”

Stakar hides his face and squirms, dragging his cuffed legs against each other in reaction to something happening inside him.

“C’mon baby, tell me,” She gently reminds him.

The hot pink blush has hit the tips of his ears. His face is still hidden. He sort of rocks back and forth, twisting in negation.

“It’s...it.” Stakar moans. “Miss Aleta, I like the way it’s using me.”

“Yeah?” She files it away for later inspection.

“It’s not.” Stakar’s struggling to form up words. “Using.”

He twists back and forth, trying to rock his hips. Aleta places a hand on him and he whines but does not still. She grumbles good naturedly at him.

Slowly, he stops squirming and lies still under her hand. “It… stopped, Miss Aleta.”

He rolls so he can sort of cuddle her leg.

“Gross?” She asks, smirking.

He shoves his face under the crook of her knee. The “nah” is muffled.

“Gross.” She says, patting his back.

**Author's Note:**

> She loves her weird gross husband ok


End file.
